


Italy Caught Another Crab

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot, not really. I was just watching episode 5 and I got a kick out of the crab and how pleased Germany looked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italy Caught Another Crab

“You were going to eat that, how did you get it stuck in your hair, oh why do I ask” Germany helped Italy get a crab out of his hair for the second time in less than 5 minutes.

He tossed it away into the water and moved to the pile of fruit Japan had made by their jackets when he froze, there was a crab, with a lock of Italy’s hair in one claw, walking off towards the water with a banana in his other claw.

“Hey Germany look I found another crab!” Italy yelled happily from where he stood, back in the water that was up to his ankles with a crab tangled in his wet hair, Germany looked towards the one that stole the banana but it had already disappeared into the water, banana and all.

“Japan you need to get us more fruit!” Germany yelled as he looked at the pile, there was 6 bananas and 3 pineapples and 2 coconuts, Germany took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair “if another crab comes near the food I will-” he grunted as 2 crabs were walking away from the pile, they each had bananas in their claws.

“These crabs are taking all our food! Italy get that crab out of your hair, for the last time!” Germany puts his head in his hands “why do I put up with you, Japan go and see if you can find us some more fresh fruit again, the crab took it then 2 more showed up taking more. Now there is another one stuck in Italy’s hair.” 

Japan nodded, he had a pineapple held to his chest eyeing the sand for anymore crabs, and he wasn’t going to let them steal his pineapple.

“Do not let him catch any more crabs; if another one shows up and takes the fruit then we won’t have any to eat ourselves because I am not going back there for a fourth time. I have already made 2 trips, this will be my third to bring back fruit because a crab has taken it away from us” Germany still had his head in his hands “go Japan!” he said lifting his head and pointing to the tree lined forest behind them. 

“Italy. Crab. Out. Now!” he yelled, Italy just laughed “I have a new song for you Germany, do you want to hear it, and my crabby friend will help me sing it to you!” Italy stood in the water closer to the shore, and the crab was perched on his head, his claws tangled in his hair.

“Then when Japan gets back we can finally play that game of Marco Polo, crab will be on my team!” Italy laughed and started to run and splash in the water, Germany just watched sighing loudly before dropping his head in his hands again.

He was regretting taking Italy prisoner back in World War 1 because since then he hasn’t been able to get rid of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok my first move into the Hetalia fandom, forgive me and i hope it wasn't too bad.


End file.
